Orgasmatron
Orgasmatron is the seventh album by the British band Motörhead, released in 1986. It is the only full Motörhead album to feature Pete Gill on the drums, although he also played on the four new tracks recorded for the 1984 No Remorse compilation album. History The album's working title was Ridin' with the Driver and later changed to Orgasmatron, it was too late for Joe Petagno to change the cover art and the train design was used.About Joe Petagno - interview section with Joe Petagno, bonus DVD with Inferno 30th Anniversary edition SPV69748. It features some of Motörhead's heaviest songs ("Orgasmatron" and "Deaf Forever") and it is the album (along with No Remorse) that got Motörhead back on track after the critically acclaimed but commercially unsuccessful 1983 album Another Perfect Day. The album reached number 21 in the UK charts.Burridge, Alan Illustrated Collector's Guide to Motörhead Published: 1995, Collector's Guide Publishing ISBN 0-9695736-2-6. The song "Orgasmatron" was re-recorded in 2000 and was available as an Internet download under the name "Orgasmatron 2000". It was later included on the band's 2003 five-disc box-set Stone Deaf Forever! Sleeve artwork As well as alluding to the original name of the album, Joe Petagno also commented on the concept behind the album cover: Lemmy was living on a houseboat then, and collecting train models. He said, "You know, Joseph, I want a fucking train." It seemed weird to me... laughs but, yet again it worked. The preliminary sketch had the Orgasmatron train going in the opposite direction, but Petagno "decided to turn it so it was going out of the picture rather than coming into it." It gave me a lot of trouble, because of trying to fit the head in front of the train with this cow scoop. But it worked in the end. Track listing All tracks composed by Würzel, Phil Campbell, Pete Gill, Lemmy except where noted Original version # "Deaf Forever" – 4:25 # "Nothing Up My Sleeve" – 3:11 # "Ain't My Crime" – 3:42 # "Claw" – 3:31 # "Mean Machine" – 2:57 # "Built for Speed" – 4:56 # "Ridin' with the Driver" – 3:47 # "Doctor Rock" – 3:37 # "Orgasmatron" – 5:27 Bonus tracks # "On the Road" Live – 4:59 # "Steal Your Face" Live – 4:15 #*Tracks 10 and 11 originally released as B-sides of Deaf Forever. # "Claw" Version – 3:31 Deluxe edition In 2006, the album was re-issued with a bonus CD, featuring the BBC Radio 1 broadcast of the band's performance at the Kerrang! Wooargh Weekender (Caister, Great Yarmouth - October 13, 1984): Disc 1 # "Deaf Forever" – 4:25 # "Nothing Up My Sleeve" – 3:11 # "Ain't My Crime" – 3:42 # "Claw" – 3:31 # "Mean Machine" – 2:57 # "Built for Speed" – 4:56 # "Ridin' with the Driver" – 3:47 # "Doctor Rock" – 3:37 # "Orgasmatron" – 5:27 Disc 2 # "On the Road" live – 4:59 # "Steal Your Face" live – 4:15 # "Claw" Version – 3:31 # "Stay Clean" live (Eddie Clarke, Lemmy, Phil Taylor) - 2:33 # "Heart of Stone" live (Eddie Clarke, Lemmy, Phil Taylor) - 2:56 # "Nothing Up My Sleeve" live - 3:35 # "Metropolis" live (Eddie Clarke, Lemmy, Phil Taylor) - 3:35 # "Killed by Death" live - 3:39 # "Ace of Spades" live (Eddie Clarke, Lemmy, Phil Taylor) - 5:34 # "Steal Your Face" live - 4:33 # "(We Are) The Road Crew" live (Eddie Clarke, Lemmy, Phil Taylor) - 2:34 # "Motorhead" live (Lemmy) - 2:45 # "Bomber" live (Eddie Clarke, Lemmy, Phil Taylor) - 3:45 # "Overkill" live (Eddie Clarke, Lemmy, Phil Taylor) - 5:28 Tracks 4-14 are the BBC Radio One recording and had been broadcast on the The Friday Rock Show: it had not been commercially available until this 2CD 'Expanded' edition. Personnel ;Motörhead * Lemmy – bass, vocals * Phil Campbell – guitar * Würzel – guitar * Pete Gill – drums ;Production * Recorded at Master Rock Studios, London, UK * Produced and engineered by Bill Laswell and Jason Corsaro Covers Brazilian thrash metal band Sepultura did a cover version of the song "Orgasmatron", which was released on the B-Side of their 1991 single "Under Siege (Regnum Irae)" This song was also covered by the Norwegian black metal band Satyricon, the Mexican thrash metal band Transmetal, the Tuvan band Yat-Kha, with throat-singing frontsman Albert Kuvezin, the Swedish band Hellsongs and German black metal band Bluttaufe. References External links *[http://www.amazon.com/exec/obidos/tg/detail/-/B00005OADL Orgasmatron on Amazon.com] *Motorhead official website Category:Albums Category:1986 albums